


How Long Can You be Denied?

by anna_bananna



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Gags, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nicky is a Freak, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, but its not exactly rape, everything is worked out in the end, joe a freak too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bananna/pseuds/anna_bananna
Summary: Fill for prompt:Keane keeps Nicky for weeks, constantly stimulating his cock and keeping him on the verge of orgasm. Nicky can come anytime - as long as he "consents" to getting fucked.The worst part is that hes actually considering it.This isn't an exact fill, but the following fic is 100% inspired by this prompt
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Keane/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	How Long Can You be Denied?

Nicky isn’t sure how long he has been here. Separated from Joe as soon as they had been introduced to Steven Merrick, he had awoken from the sedative they had administered just as he watched a black, latex hood being brought over his head.

He had already been strapped down to a strange table. His legs forced wide open, feet attached to stirrups. His hands are encased in leather mittens and then strapped to his sides with leather belts. His neck is kept in place by a cold, metal collar, but his head has no support and hangs upside down off the edge of the table.

He also notices that all of his clothing had been removed. He can only imagine how obscene he must look.

With the hood on, he loses access to his site and sounds are mostly muffled. This makes the needle inserted into the crook of his arm a sudden introduction to what comes next.

“How is everything going in here, Dr. Kozak?” He hears a muffled voice of who he believes to be Steven Merrick.

“We have him adequately restrained, and the serum is being administered as we speak,” she answers back in her brisk tone.

“Perfect,” Merrick purrs as he moves to lightly stroke over Nicky’s hardened nipples from the cold of the lab and his nude state.

Nicky twitches back hard, as much as he can in his bonds. “Stop.” He yelps. But the hand has already disappeared as fast as it had come.

“Keane will be in charge of running the experiments I want done with this one. You just need to know the amount of serum needed for it to yield positive results.” Merrick barks out, his voice becoming fainter and fainter as he walks away.

This is the second time Nicky has heard the word serum being talked about, and he feels like he is starting to feel the effects. His whole body has started to feel incredibly warm, but not uncomfortably so. At every place he can feel something touching him, it almost feels like a caress. And then there is the issue of the arousal he can feel pooling in his belly, feeling his cock beginning to fill out between his spread legs.

“Joe!” He shouts out as he tries to wriggle free. Instead he feels a hand come to stroke the side of his face, brushing past his lips, his mouth being the one part of his face that hadn’t been covered by the hood. He responds with a breathy snarl as he tries to take a chunk out of the fingers.

A slap rocks his head to its side, making his cock twitch. He didn’t want these people to know what got him off in the bedroom, but whatever serum that is running through his veins is causing him to feel increasingly turned on. The second slap that knocks his head in the opposite direction pulls a moan out of his mouth.

He hears a small chuckle and feels like his whole body has become flushed. The next thing he knows, his mouth is being forced open by a metal instrument.

“I’m honestly not surprised you are into this as much as you are. Listening to the tape of what happened in the van, it makes sense he would have some nice things to say about his little slut.” Fingers are suddenly in his wide open mouth with a harsh thrust. Nicky bucks his hips in response. At this point his whole body has broken out with a small sweat.

Much like with the IV line being started, he was totally unprepared for the cock ring that was suddenly surrounding his, now full, erection. Moaning into the fingers that are still exploring his mouth, he wants to feel ashamed, but he can feel his desperation fighting against that instinct.

The fingers pulled from his mouth, Nicky proud of himself for keeping in a whine from the loss.

“I am going to ask you a series of simple questions. I am just gonna need you to answer them as much as you can around the gag since you want to be a biter.”

Thrusting his own hard cock suddenly into Nicky’s mouth, he asks, “What is your name?”

Pulling out, Nicky has the ability to answer. “Uck ou.” Then the cock dives straight back into his mouth. This same process continues even after Keane comes down his throat; a second cock entering his mouth.

It is by the third cock that he begins to break a little. What does it matter if they want to know his name? They probably already know it anyway. Maybe if he gives them that, they will leave him alone. Maybe they will remove the cock ring. Maybe they will let him come...

He should know better, but his arousal muddled brain is convinced.

Once he has given them his name, they ask for when he was born and where. But also more innocuous questions like what he had last for breakfast and what is his favorite color. Around the fifth or sixth cock, he can feel that his belly has become swollen from the amount of come he has been forced to drink. The come that isn’t in his belly is coating around his open mouth, or collecting below him along with the line of drool making its way to the floor.

“Eease.” He hears himself whine out between thrusts.

A hand lands on his distended stomach, just above where his hard and neglected cock has come to rest. “Tell me what you want.” All other movement around him has stopped.

Nicky answers by thrusting his hips up as much as he can. “Easeee,” he whines out as the hand presses down.

Nicky lets out a moan, “um! Eease!”

The hand grabs around his cock. Nicky can feel his whole body shiver, while he thrusts his hips up desperately. “Beg for it little slut. The only way you will get to come is on my cock.”

Shaking his head, Nicky feels like his body is on fire. Sticking their cocks in his mouth feels like something much less sacred and intense than being truly fucked by these strange men. Breathing heavily, he keeps shaking his head no.

He feels like he is going to jump out of his skin when the hand leaves his body. Keening and whimpering as he thrusts up into the empty air.

“Maybe you should sleep on it,” Keane answers back. Removing the ring gag from his mouth it is almost immediately replaced with a panel gag with a phallic intruder invading his mouth. He can feel how it snaps on to the hood he is currently wearing. Next, he feels headphones being placed on his head that are now canceling out everything, even the muffled sound he had had before. The table is also extended somehow so that his head no longer is hanging off the side, but his legs remain splayed open.

Nicky thinks this won’t be so bad to get a break, but then he feels the cock ring jump to life. The only stimulation he now has to concentrate on, he begins to buck and cry out from the sheer pleasure that is now rolling over his body in wave after wave.

Nicky thinks they must leave him there for more than a day, because it feels like a century has passed before he knows somebody is touching him again. The last little bit of time has been turning his brain to mush. Phantom hands have been touching him everywhere. But they never stay long enough to be sure that they are real or his imagination.

This time Keane pulls the panel gag off, but leaves it hanging by one of the snaps. A reminder of how quickly Nicky can be silenced again. The headphones are also removed along with the cock ring's vibrations ceasing.

It starts the same as last time, asking Nicky mundane questions, but this time Keane is slowly pumping a well lubed hand up and down Nicky’s throbbing cock. He has been aroused for so long that he thinks the second the ring is removed a gust of wind would be enough to send him over the edge.

Next comes a mouth around his cock, blowing him slowly, taking its time. The hand now just circling his entrance. Teasing him until he is sobbing out, “Please, please just let me come.”

“You’ve got to beg for me to fuck you,” Keane answers while he continues to tease Nicky into a writhing, needy mess.

“Joe, I need..... Yusuf....please just let me....” Nicky just starts mumbling incoherently after this. Keane eventually ends the torment and refills Nicky's mouth with the gag and replaces the noise canceling headphones. Then, almost as an afterthought, turns the vibrating ring back on.

Nicky takes to sucking desperately on the silicone cock in his mouth during this round of sensory deprivation to try and occupy his brain against the ring that is still buzzing around his cock.

This must go on for weeks. Keeping him fully aroused with whatever drug is being pumped into him and all of the different tortures they keep coming up with.

One time, they won’t stop playing with his nipples. Rubbing them, biting down, licking up and down his entire body.

One time they have opened somebody up and they slide down onto this throbbing erection. They come all over his chest, one guard after another.

Then the next time they have him moaning wantonly around the cocks forcing their way into his mouth. Not even having to use the ring gag this time, Nicky just wants any stimulation to focus on. He thinks he begins thanking them each time they come on or in him. But, this thought just sends new spikes of pleasure down to his dick.

By the end the only coherent words coming out of his mouth are “please”, “Joe”, and “come.” When Keane asks to fuck him he just shakes his head while asking for Joe.

But one day, something is different. He knows he is about to break.

Keane has come alone today. He settles himself across Nicky, straddling him on the table. His butt cheeks are giving Nicky’s dick constant stimulation as he attaches nipple clamps, connected by a chain between them. Keane takes his time, rubbing his hard cock on Nicky's stomach as he pulls on the chain.

It is as he thrusts three fingers deep into Nicky’s mouth as he pulls the clamps free that Nicky cries out around the intruding digits, “ease uck eee!”

Slowly pulling his fingers from his mouth, rolling one of Nicky’s nipples between his fingers, Keane asks, “What did you say?”

“Please, please. Fuck me, please. I need, I need to come,” Nicky is crying as he bucks his hips up into Keane's ass.

“As you wish,” Keane slides off and begins to open Nicky slowly. With these new touches, Nicky has now been reduced once again into that writhing, incoherent mess.

Nicky feels Keane messing with his cock ring, pulling it off, as he finally plunges his cock into him. Nicky’s world explodes with the force of his orgasm.

His eyes fly open and he finds himself in bed at the safe house he and Joe are currently staying at. He looks over to find Joe sitting against the wall staring at him with dark eyes as he strokes his cock. “That was quite a dream, my love,” he rumbled out.

Nicky surges up, locking their lips together, “Please, fuck me, please. I need, I need to come,”

Yusuf kisses back into him, but then pulls back with a grin. “It looks like you already did that,”

Nicky looks down to see where his still hard cock had shot out ropes of come across his stomach. “Again, another,” he says desperately kissing along Joe’s beard and jawline.

“What did you dream about that has gotten you so worked up, habibi?” Joe asks while Nicky is sucking and biting down Joe’s neck.

“Couldn’t see, couldn’t hear,” Nicky keens as Joe finds his cock, touching it gently, teasing. “Tied down, cock, all I could think about was your cock.” He begins humping against Joe’s hand.

“Is that what you want?” Joe whispers in his ear.

“I want you!”

Joe growls as he flips Nicky around so that he is on his hands and knees. His hole still partially open due of the sex they had before going to sleep that night. Joe is able to push in immediately, knowing that Nicky’s brain will short circuit with the pain and pleasure combining.

Almost immediately Nicky comes again, his arms crumbling beneath him, screaming into the mattress. “Please, please keep going,” Not wanting Joe to pull out for fear of over stimulating him. Their immortality has granted them short refractory periods, but over-stimulation could sometimes still become too much. Nicky was past the point of knowing the difference between pain and pleasure at the moment.

“Was it Keane again?” Joe purrs out, grabbing Nicky around the middle, pulling him up so he is impaling himself on Joe's cock.

“Yes, and more,” the words punched out as Joe thrusts up into him. “Five or six.”

Joe groaned, “My Nicolo, my little slut. Is that what you want, to be filled up over and over again by anonymous men? Used and then put away?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Nicolo coming again as he rides Joe’s dick while still being held against his chest. Joe, unable to stop himself from coming too as he feels Nicolo clenching around him.

Slowly lowering both of them back to the mattress, Joe did his best to avoid the larger piles of come splattered across their bed. Leaving his cock inside of Nicky, he maneuvers them back into their normal sleeping position. Joe’s cock staying hard through all of this. “Go on Nicolo, go back to sleep with my cock inside you. Sometimes I forget how much of an insatiable whore you are. We will fix you right up in the morning,”

Nicky was still writhing slightly on Joe’s dick. “Please,” he mumbles, completely fucked out, feeling wrapped in a warm glow, and filled so full of Joe. He is asleep again in seconds. Joe right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fill brought to you by the prompt and some interesting videos that I watched on the internet yesterday...
> 
> Also, I know that the prompt was non-con, but I turned it into a dream sequence and then enthusiastic consent. Its just that I’m working on another prompt with a traumatized Nicky and just couldn’t do it that to him again so soon.
> 
> So, this Nicky is just a freak! Joe a freak too!


End file.
